The present invention relates generally to solar panels for generating solar energy and, more particularly, to a free-standing solar tracker with a rotating panel assembly to track the movement of the sun during the day.
Photovoltaic panels, or solar panels, have been used for a long time in commercial and residential applications. A solar panel typically comprises a plurality of photovoltaic cells, also known as solar cells, that convert sunlight into electricity. In most commercial or residential applications, a large array of solar panels is needed to generate enough energy to have any practical effect. Thus, the use of solar panels requires a relatively large amount of open space exposed to direct sunlight. Most often, solar panels are mounted on the roofs of homes and buildings. In most installations, the solar panels are mounted in a fixed position to maximize the exposure when the sun is at its peak.
Conventional solar systems have not gained widespread acceptance for a number of reasons, including the cost of the solar systems, the availability of adequate space, and aesthetic reasons. Conventional solar systems typically cost more than other available energy sources. The added expense of solar systems is an impediment to adoption of solar systems. Also, many people who are willing to pay the extra cost of a solar system may not be able to do so because they lack adequate space exposed to the sun. Others may consider solar panels mounted on the roofs of homes to be aesthetically unappealing. Concerns over the aesthetics of the solar panels are another impediment to adoption of solar systems.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a solar system that is relatively inexpensive, that can be deployed in a relatively small area, and overcome concerns regarding aesthetics of the solar panels.